


A Sign Of Our Love

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Gallavich, Humor, Just a short sum' sum', M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go swimming. </p><p>Ian takes off his shirt. </p><p>People react. </p><p>Mickey has never been more embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they get to the hotel pool it's not that packed yet but there are a few people lounging around and like three people who are actually swimming. 

"You gonna go in yet?" Ian asks his boyfriend who's already in his trunks. 

"Nah... Just gonna lay here for a bit." Mickey lays on the lounge chair, shuts his eyes and sighs. "The sun feels so fucking nice. You should try this man."

Ian smiles at the relaxed man. They had been working really hard. So they decided to take the weekend off, come to a hotel and just get away from everything. 

"I've missed the water, gonna swim for a bit." 

He bent down and pecked Mickey on the lips. With his eyes still closed, the brunette just pulled Ian closer and depeened the kiss. Ian moaned and stood back up. He took off his T-shirt and was just in his trunks now too. He heard loud whistling behind him and he turned around. 

"Holy shit dude!" one of the guys on the far end of the pool yelled. 

Some lady who was on the lounge chair next to Mickey got up and stood behind him. "Wow."

Soon there were like five people walking towards him and Ian has never been so confused. "What?"

From the sound of his voice Mickey seemed to realise all the fussing was about Ian so he opened his eyes. 

"What? What the hell is it?" Ian asked trying to see what was in his back that was so fucking fascinating.

"You're kind of putting the rest of us to shame man." another guy complained. 

"You're seriously all here to admire his body?" Mickey raised an eyebrow and asked incredulously. His boyfriend was hotter than most sure, but what was with the fucking audience?

That seemed to get everyone's attention and all eyes turned to him. "You did this?" three women asked simultaneously.

Mickey got up and pushed them out of the way roughly to see what 'this' was. "Holy.... fuck!" he took in Ian's back and he couldn't believe he did that. 

His finger nails were clear as day. Etched deep on Ian's skin. And the were so MANY. So so many. Ian's entire back was literally covered in scratches and marks caused by Mickey from the many times a day they fucked. And there were bite marks around his neck and shoulders. Fuck! And Ian's pale skin just made them even more fucking conspicuous.

"He must be really good in bed, huh?" one of the nosy women asked. 

The men dispersed but some were still whistling and chuckling, talking among themselves but the ladies had not moved an inch. Clearly still fascinated and some of them no doubt having dirty thoughts about his marked up boyfriend. 

Mickey could feel his entire body turn warm and he knew he was turning red from embarrassment. Ian turned to see his boyfriend blushing harder than he's ever seen him before. 

"Mick?"

Mickey picked up his towel and left the pool hurriedly. 

"Mickey!"

One lady held a mirror in front of him and another behind him. He took in his back. "Jesus...."

"Yeah." one of them giggled.

"Oh God." he ducked his face and sighed. 

He knew Mickey was dying of embarrassment right now. He grabbed his towel and chased after him. He got into the elevator and pressed on their floor number severally until the doors closed. This may have seemed like a small issue to most, but Ian knew what just happened down there was enough to make Mickey hold back during sex or be self conscious. And that, was the last thing Ian wanted. He loved when his boyfriend lost himself in their lovemaking and moaned and grabbed onto Ian tightly. He did not want that little incident changing anything. 

He walked into their room to find Mickey under the covers and his head under the pillow. Ian tried not to laugh. 

"Mickey?" silence. "Mick." 

He groaned. "Can we leave this place now?" Mickey's voice came out muffled. 

Ian chuckled and got under the covers with him. "What's wrong?"

Mickey lifted one pillow and glared at him. "Fuck you!"

"I think that's what started all this babe." Mickey groaned again and Ian laughed. 

"It's not funny!" 

"It kind of is.... a little bit." Mickey pulled away the pillow and huffed. "Are you embarrassed they all knew your the one who takes it?"

Mickey grimaced. He had not even thought about that. "Oh my Gooooooood." he hid under the pillow again. 

Ian laughed silently and put a hand on his mouth so Mickey couldn't hear him. 

"The bed is shaking, I know you're laughing jackass."

Mickey made to get up but Ian stopped him. "Okay, alright. I'm sorry." he cleared his throat. "I know this is embarrassing,"

"No shit."

"but look at it this way, Now everyone out there knows who I belong to."

"Especially those horny women down there." Ian looked at him confused. "One of them was even licking her lips 'cause of those scratches."

"Oka...y. My point exactly."

Mickey was still frowning though and Ian didn't want to see that. 

"Hey," he held Mickey's chin and made him look at him. "I don't care about this marks. They are a sign of how much we love each other. Okay so, maybe they are a little embarrassing who cares? It only goes to show the world how happy we are. So screw them!"

Mickey blinked at him with his bright blue eyes and nodded. Ian scooted closer to him and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss when Mickey reciprocated it. 

"I am allowed to feel myself a little bit though, right? That I'm THIS good in bed?"

Mickey groaned and pushed his stupid boyfriend off the bed. He smiled feeling satisfied when he heard the loud thump and the even louder "ow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey refuses to fuck Ian face to face

“Please.”

“No.”

“Babe.”

“No.”

“Come on, you can't keep this up forever.”

“Fucking watch me.”

Ian huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine. Then we’re not fucking.”

Mickey side eyes him for a few seconds before getting comfortable in their bed and on his pillow. “Okay.”

Ian glares at his sleeping form. “Are you serious?” Silence. “We’re gonna fuck _doggy_ _style_ for the rest of our lives just because a few strangers saw those marks on my back?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh. You are so frustrating!” Ian laments as he lies down on his pillow too, pouting. “I can't believe you're denying me sex over that bullshit.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “I'm not denying you the sex, I'm denying you the sexual, _position_.”

Ian clicks his tongue. “Whatever. If I don’t get what I want, then neither do you.”

Mickey doesn’t like the sound of that, but then again he also hasn’t recovered from his embarrassment back at the pool. He lets go during sex, because let’s face it, with his boyfriend’s donkey dick and his skills in bed Mickey cannot, not enjoy himself. But never in a million years did he think it would ever come back to bite him in the ass.

So no, they're not fucking face to face, until Mickey gets over the incident. Even if it was two months ago.

**_______**

Mickey's boss throws a mandatory work party where everyone must bring their significant other. Mickey shouldn’t have believed his boyfriend when he told him they were fine. Because he keeps having to pull him away from his co-workers' spouses.

“Can you please stop discussing our sex life, with fucking strangers!” Mickey whisper shouts.

Ian adjusts his suit jacket. “You were busy talking to your boss so I was mingling.”

Mickey is about to say something when he gets called upon. “Milkovich, a minute?”

Ian smiles at him sweetly and walks away. Mickey curses and walks towards his boss.

“So where were we Vanessa?”

“You were asking me if it’s fair to be denied conjugal rights when you did nothing wrong.”

“Aah, exactly. I mean, why should other people’s mistakes be reflected on me?”

“They shouldn’t.” Vanessa agrees.

“Right? And now, I can't get what I want in the bedroom because of something that wasn’t even my fault!” he finishes his third Appletini. “Life is so unfair Vanessa. Fuck as much as you can, _when_ you can. I'll tell you that.”

Vanessa laughs. “Okay.”

“It's not a laughing matter. Conjugal rights are the foundation of… excuse me.”

Mickey pulls Ian away. He doesn’t let go of him until they enter the closest bathroom. “Are you fucking high!”

“Not yet, give me an hour and I will be.” Ian deadpans.

“Ian, fucking stop this madness!”

“You stop this madness! I wanna fuck, missionary style. Like God intended.”

“First of all we’re not married, so conjugal rights, don’t apply to you and me. Second, do you know how many men out there would love to not fuck missionary, for once? And here you are begging for it.”

Ian tilts his head. “So give it to me and I'll stop begging.”

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. “Of all the people I could have chosen to settle down with. Fucking, fine.”

Ian immediately perks up. “Really?”

Mickey shakes his head, because seriously he's dating the most adorable idiot. “Yes, really.”

Ian squeals and grabs Mickey by his waist lifting him off the ground. “Mmm… I love you.” he kisses his boyfriend and Mickey –the weak man that he is- gives in and kisses him back.  

“You're an asshole.” Mickey pushes at him playfully.

“Maaaybe. But you love me.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s get back in there.” Mickey chuckles lightly as he guides Ian back to the party.

**_______**

 

“What the hell are those?” Ian asks Mickey when he walks into their bedroom.

Mickey smirks. “They're called handcuffs. See, cops use them to arrest people, but they can also be used for…”

“I know what cuffs are!” Ian snaps from the other side of the bed. “Why are you holding them?”

“I passed by a sex shop on the way home. I figured you could handcuff me to the bedpost.” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows and kneels on the bed. “Huh? As you pound into me? I'm giving you all the control here Ian.” He crawls towards Ian and whispers, “All the control.”

“Do you think I'm stupid?” Ian asks even as his dick twitches, interested. “You don’t want to mark me up, that’s why you want me to handcuff you.”

“Dammit.” Mickey curses. “Fine, you got me. But doesn’t the idea intrigue you?”

Ian smiles gently and kneels on the bed too so they're face to face. “Of course it does. But look,” he grabs the cuffs and drops them on the floor. “I know that time at the pool sucked, for you.” Mickey scowls at him. “But, it's not like we’re going to any pool anytime soon.” He kisses Mickey's neck. “Right?” kiss. “So you have nothing to be worried about.” He unbuttons Mickey's shirt. “No one will see baby, no one.” he reassures as he goes for his buckle. “No one.” Mickey moans when Ian latches onto a nipple.

“Fuck.”

“They will be for my eyes only.” Ian continues. He reaches for the lube when Mickey is fully naked. “You look so good.”

*****

Ian smiles triumphantly when Mickey wraps his legs around his waist clinging onto him as Ian sinks into him. He groans loudly when he bottoms out and he feels the first sign of Mickey’s nails grazing his back. He relishes in the moans the latter produces when Ian starts moving. And he hisses from the pain of those nails digging into him mixed with the pleasure of being inside his boyfriend. Just the way he likes it. Being able to watch him as they make love.

“Mmm… yeah.” Mickey moans pulling him down for a messy uncordinated kiss.

Ian wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos N all comments welcome :))


End file.
